Aka, rouge
by Nanaelle Jenkins
Summary: À l'Université Shoïn, au Japon, un nouveau joueur débarque... Ou une joueuse ? Non, un joueur... Raaah, je sais pas... Bref, cette personne débarque et bouleverse le quotidien des membres de la Génération des Miracles. (Lisez pour plus d'infos)


Je poussai un soupir et rajustai la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule. J'étais debout depuis douze heures d'affilées, déjà. Agacée, je marchais avec de plus grandes enjambées que d'ordinaire. J'arrivai rapidement au tramway. C'était si agaçant de devoir partir si loin de ma patrie… Et en même temps, ça me faisait plaisir. J'allais enfin pouvoir découvrir le Japon, du moins en partie. Avant de partir j'avais dû apprendre parfaitement la langue japonaise, aussi bien le langage familier que le langage soutenu. J'en avais appris un maximum sur la culture japonaise, histoire de ne déranger personne. Mais je n'étais pas certaine de tout ce qu'il fallait faire, alors le mieux était que je me taise le plus possible. Le train arriva à quai et j'y grimpai. Il était bondé, ce qui était bien normal. C'était les vacances de printemps, l'air était chaud et le soleil brillait, haut dans son lit azur. Les adolescents et les jeunes adultes en profitaient pour sortir entre amis. Les vieilles personnes semblaient dérangées par le bruit et par la chaleur pesante. Quelques enfants en bas-âge sautillaient par-ci par-là, difficilement surveillés par leurs parents. Le spectacle n'était en soi pas si différent de chez moi. Cette remarque me fit sourire. Les seules différences étaient un décor bien plus moderne et bien plus agréable, ainsi qu'un faciès asiatique. Je m'assis sur un siège, le casque sur les oreilles. J'écoutais des mélodies de mon jeu-vidéo favori, Final Fantasy X. Ces mélodies avaient toujours eu le don de m'apaiser. Non pas que j'étais stressée, mais comme toujours j'appréhendais la rencontre avec d'autres personnes. Je sortis mon téléphone portable et me mis à jouer à un jeu-vidéo sympathique du nom de Unison League. Mes parents avaient changé mon forfait pour que je puisse avoir de la 4G au Japon, et je l'appréciais à sa juste valeur. Le trajet fut long, si bien qu'au terminus il n'y avait plus que quelques personnes dans le train. Je glissai mon téléphone dans ma poche, rajustai la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule, et sortis du tramway. Un peu perdue, j'observai les alentours. Si je me souvenais bien, le plan indiquait que je devais prendre cette rue à droite puis tourner au panneau qui indiquait l'université que je cherchais. Je souris et pris la route. J'avais eu raison, c'était là. Derrière le panneau en fer blanc se tortillait un long chemin de gravier. Je remontai le chemin, veillant à ne pas me faire surprendre par une voiture en retirant mon casque audio. Finalement, je pus voir la silhouette d'un immense bâtiment moderne au bout du chemin. Les japonais avaient décidément la folie des grandeurs ! Et dire que mon pays osait se dire plus développé… Je souris, admirant le bel édifice. L'université était séparée en trois bâtiments. Le premier, que j'avais sous les yeux, était le lieu où se situaient les cours et tout ce qui touchait à l'éducation. Le second, sans doute un peu plus loin, était un gigantesque dortoir mixte, ainsi que tout ce qui allait avec (cuisines, salles de bain, salle à manger, salle de repos…). Le dernier était à mes yeux le plus important. Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un immense gymnase contenant quatre terrains de Basket-ball de taille olympique, traditionnelle donc. Le gymnase contenait aussi deux salles de musculation. On m'avait beaucoup parlé de cette université-ci, si bien que j'avais fait un aller simple pour le Japon pour m'y inscrire. Bien évidemment, je n'étais pas encore complètement inscrite : pour l'être il fallait passer plusieurs épreuves. Mais je comptais bien réussir et ne pas repartir les mains vides. J'entrai donc dans le premier bâtiment. Là, j'essuyai longuement mes chaussures sur un grand paillasson avant de m'approcher de l'accueil. Une femme, une secrétaire, se tenait de l'autre côté d'un grand bureau et semblait concentrée sur des papiers. Je toussotai, attirant son attention, et lui souris d'un air gêné. Elle haussa un sourcil.

 **Bonjour ?**

 **Bonjour, madame. Je suis ici pour l'inscription.**

Sa mâchoire se serra mais elle se força à me sourire.

 **Oh, je vois. Prenez des chaussons dans le casier 233, ce sera le votre durant votre séjour ici. Tenez, la clé. Je vous accompagnerais ensuite au bureau de la directrice.**

Je pris la clé qu'elle me tendait et la remerciai poliment. J'allai ensuite au casier 233 changer de chaussures. Je revins vers elle. La secrétaire se leva et me guida sans attendre dans les escaliers. Je grimaçai un instant, car mon sac pesait déjà très lourd sur mon épaule, mais je montai sans protester. En fait, nous allâmes au dernier étage, le quatrième. Les escaliers étant plutôt grands, j'avais bien failli perdre mon souffle, mais j'avais bien tenu le coup. La secrétaire me guida alors jusqu'à une grande porte blanche, au fond d'un couloir. Sur la porte était accrochée une plaque dorée portant l'inscription « A. Williams, directrice ». La femme toqua à la porte. Une voix étouffée nous demanda d'entrer, ce que nous fîmes.

 **Bonjour Madame Williams, monsieur Satô Kei est arrivé.**

Une grande dame aux longs cheveux châtains se tenait derrière un très grand bureau. On dit souvent que la taille d'un bureau équivaut à l'égo de son propriétaire. Pour ma part, je ne l'espérais surtout pas, car celle-ci aurait un très gros égo. La directrice arrêta son regard sur moi, m'observant de haut en bas. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. Je déglutis et m'approchai d'un pas noble vers le bureau.

 **Bonjour madame la directrice.**

Elle sourit mystérieusement et fit un signe de la main à la secrétaire. Celle-ci s'empressa de partir. J'entendis distinctement ses pas courts dans le couloir, puis plus rien.

 **Bonjour, mademoiselle Astrée Garnier.**

Je fis la grimace.

 **Comment me connaissez-vous ?**

 **J'ai fais quelques recherches sur vous. Voyez-vous, je n'accepte pas n'importe qui dans cette université…**

 **Je comprends. Cependant, très peu de personnes savent quel est mon véritable nom.**

 **Je le sais. Tu devras te contenter de l'explication que je viens de te donner.**

Je ne répondis pas. Elle me désigna un fauteuil devant son bureau et m'invita :

 **Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, nous allons avoir un peu de temps pour discuter.**

J'obéis et m'assieds sur le fauteuil désigné. Je déposai mon sac à mes pieds et croisai les bras. J'avais pourtant très bien joué le jeu, comme toujours. Mes cheveux courts étaient ébouriffés, ma poitrine volumineuse était très bien aplatie par des bandages et les vestiges de ma féminité passaient pour de simples détails féminins de ma masculinité. J'étais, d'apparence externe, un homme, et non une femme. Comment avait-elle pu deviner ?… Puis je me rappelai que mon oncle lui avait parlé de moi. Je serrai les dents.

 **Tu seras dans le dortoir des hommes, à ta demande. De même, tu seras dans l'équipe masculine, si tu réussis tes épreuves, et tu porteras l'uniforme masculin. Cependant, je me dois te prévenir : si quelqu'un d'autre s'aperçoit de ta véritable nature, je serais forcée de te remettre auprès des femmes.**

J'acquiesçai. Cela allait de soit.

 **Je le comprends. Qu'en est-il de mes notes ?**

Elle esquissa un rictus mi-amusé mi-contrarié.

 **Et bien… Tu devras avoir quelque peu plus de la moyenne, ainsi que ne sécher qu'occasionnellement le cours, après m'avoir prévenue.**

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Son regard bleu se fit plus doux sur moi.

 **Tu es vraiment jolie, c'est un gâchis que tu te travestisses. Tant pis, j'imagine…**

Je ne réagis pas plus que ça, habituée à ce genre de remarque de la part de ma famille. Elle soupira et attrapa un dossier ainsi qu'une clé.

 **C'est la clé de ton dortoir.**

Elle me la tendit et je l'attrapai avant de la glisser dans ma poche avec ma clé de casier.

 **Je ne te donne pas encore la clé du gymnase, j'attendrais de voir ton comportement avant.**

Elle m'arracha un sourire. La directrice avait dû fouiner dans mon dossier scolaire et voir que mon comportement posait souvent souci.

 **J'ai cependant un plan du complexe entier pour toi, ainsi qu'une fiche de santé. J'aimerais que tu la remplisses avant demain et que tu me l'apportes. Si je ne suis pas là, mets ton message dans la boite aux lettres devant mon bureau.**

J'acquiesçai et m'emparai du plan et de la fiche de santé.

 **Tu partageras ta chambre avec deux hommes. Tu feras leur connaissance après leurs cours. Il s'agit de la chambre 27, au rez-de-chaussée.**

Je souris, soulagée d'être au rez-de-chaussée. La femme me fit un sourire charmeur et m'annonça :

 **Bien, à présent j'ai des choses à faire. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, surtout n'hésites pas. Je te laisse rejoindre ton dortoir. Là-bas t'attendent tes livres et trois uniformes, dont un pour le basket-ball.**

 **Bien. Merci pour tout, madame la directrice. Bonne journée.**

Elle parut surprise mais me sourit.

 **Bonne journée, Kei.**

Je sortis de son bureau et refermai précautionneusement la porte derrière moi. Je descendis ensuite les quatre étages et allai changer de chaussures. Je saluai la secrétaire et la remerciai de son aide, sous sa surprise, et je rejoignis l'arrière du bâtiment. Je jetai un coup d'œil au plan et partis pour le dortoir. La bâtiment se trouvait en retrait, au milieu de la forêt. On y accédait par un petit sentier en pierres très joli. Une fois devant le bâtiment, je déglutis. Le bâtiment ne faisait qu'un étage, en plus du rez-de-chaussée, mais il était très grand et spacieux. Les murs extérieurs étaient stylisés et le dortoir ressemblait presque à un château français. J'entrai silencieusement dans le bâtiment et ouvris mon casier. 233. Je changeai de chaussures et m'avançai dans le bâtiment. En face de moi se trouvait une grande double-porte fermée. D'après mon plan, il s'agissait de la salle à manger. Les cuisines étaient à gauche, tandis que les dortoirs des hommes étaient à droite. J'appris aussi que les salles de détente et les salles de bain étaient au premier étage à gauche tandis que les dortoirs des filles étaient en haut à droite. Je n'allais pas souvent pouvoir y aller, dans ce cas. Je soupirai et repris ma route. Je devais trouver la chambre 27. J'avançais dans l'allée, m'attardant sur chaque numéro. Finalement, je trouvai facilement la chambre. La porte, blanche comme toutes les autres, était sculptée de chiffres d'or. Je glissai ma clé dans la serrure et ouvris la chambre. Je vis alors un lit superposé et un futon au sol. Le futon devait être utilisé car le lit était fait à la perfection et un réveil affichait l'heure à côté de l'oreiller. Je reportai mon regard vers le lit superposé. Le lit du bas était mal fait, le drap dépassant de tous les côtés. Quelques habits étaient négligemment posés dessus. J'observai que j'appréciais ce style vestimentaire. Je posai mon sac au sol et levai les yeux vers le lit libre, tout en haut. Un léger sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. J'avais toujours préféré dormir en hauteur, malgré mes vertiges. Je me tournai vers les armoires, au nombre de trois. Chacune était verrouillée par un petit cadenas à la serrure chaque fois différente. Je m'approchai de l'un d'entre eux et essayai de l'ouvrir avec la clé de mon casier. Cela ne fonctionna pas. J'essayai une autre et cela fonctionna. J'affichai un instant un sourire satisfait puis je me penchai sur le contenu de l'armoire. Il y avait une pile de livres et de cahiers (accompagnés de quoi écrire), des bandages neufs, des draps de rechange, une serviette et un peignoir ainsi que mes trois uniformes. Je rangeai mes affaires dans l'armoire. Je vis alors un bout de papier négligemment posé sur le tas d'habits. Je m'en emparai et y lus avec satisfaction mon emploi du temps. Cela m'arrangeait. Je pus préparer mon sac pour le lendemain aussitôt mon armoire rangée. Je glissai mon sac dans l'armoire et décidai d'aller prendre une douche. Je m'emparai du peignoir, de la serviette, d'un jogging et d'un maillot de basket et refermai à clé mon armoire. Je refermai ensuite le dortoir à clé derrière moi et rejoignis l'étage. Je me glissai d'un pas hésitant dans le couloir de gauche. Je découvris d'abord la salle de télévision, puis celle de repos, puis celle où on pouvait trouver de quoi grignoter, et enfin je découvris deux salles de bain superbement modernes. L'une était pour les filles et l'autre pour les garçons et j'allai dans celle des hommes. J'étais seule, alors autant profiter de l'absence des autres. Je me glissai dans une cabine et suspendis mes affaires aux crochets. Je déposai mes chaussons sur le pas de la porte et refermai celle-ci, indiquant ainsi qu'elle était prise. Dans mon pays on aurait jamais fait ça, de peur de se faire voler ses chaussures, mais au Japon c'était bien plus sûr. Je me déshabillai et retirai lentement mon bandage, laissant ma poitrine comprimée reprendre son volume naturel. J'attrapai le shampoing mis à disposition et me glissai derrière les parois vitrées de la douche. J'allumai l'eau chaude qui, aussitôt, glissa sur mon corps. Je me lavai activement. Une fois ma tâche finie, je sortis de la douche. Je me séchai rapidement et m'habillai. Mon string, mon boxer, mon jogging, mon bandage, puis mon maillot. Mes cheveux étaient encore un peu mouillés, aussi je laissai la serviette blanche sur mes épaules. Je sortis, emportant toutes mes affaires, remis mes chaussures et repartis pour le dortoir. J'entrai dans la chambre, rangeai mes affaires, sortis un sweat-shirt noir, que je m'empressai d'enfiler, et achevai de sécher mes cheveux. Je rangeai la serviette ensuite et sortis mon ordinateur portable. Je le branchai sur une des nombreuses prises de la pièce et m'installai sur un fauteuil confortable, l'ordinateur sur mes genoux. Je le connectai à Internet via mon téléphone et allai regarder les nouvelles sportives. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau sur la Génération des Miracles, ni sur la NBA. Poussant un soupir, j'étendis mes jambes, les posant sur le bureau non-loin du fauteuil, et me concentrai sur les informations que je pouvais trouver au sujet de A. Williams et de l'équipe masculine de l'Université Shoïn. Je découvris finalement des choses très intéressantes. Tout d'abord, j'appris que Abigail Williams était une grande basketteuse à la retraite en provenance des Etats-Unis. Elle avait eu un accident à la cheville et n'avait jamais pu rejouer ensuite. Ensuite, j'appris la composition de l'Université sans aucun problème. Et ce que je trouvai me coupa la respiration. Il existait au Japon une génération de joueurs incroyables aux talents encore incomplets. Il y avait l'As, Aomine Daiki, ainsi que son apprenti, Kise Ryota. Tous deux étaient très rapides et agiles. Le second pouvait reproduire chaque technique utilisée devant ses yeux. Il y avait aussi le Capitaine, Akashi Seijuro. Celui-ci pouvait prédire le moment où son adversaire va tomber et le faire bouger à ce moment précis pour qu'il tombe, même si je ne savais pas trop bien comment il pouvait faire ça qu'avec ses yeux. Il y avait le Shooter, Midorima Shintaro. Ce dernier était un shooter incroyable qui pouvait lancer un ballon depuis un bout du terrain vers l'autre bout et marquer. De plus, il y avait le Défenseur, Midorima Atsushi. Il était gigantesque et ne laissait que très rarement passer les balles. Et enfin, il y avait la pièce maîtresse : Kuroko Tetsuya. Peu se souvenaient de lui, mais j'avais grappillé quelques informations à son sujet. Il était une ombre, et un excellent passeur. Il était très difficile de le voir durant un match car il utilisait des techniques d'illusionniste. Il faisait de bons tirs fantômes, aussi. Et j'avais découvert que ces six prodiges étaient à la même université que moi, dans l'équipe titulaire. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et me promis de les battre un jour. J'éteignis finalement mon ordinateur lorsque je vis l'heure. Il était déjà dix-huit heures, mes camarades de chambre n'allaient pas tarder. Je rangeai mon ordinateur et son chargeur, refermai l'armoire à clé et rejoignis mon lit, en haut. Je m'allongeai nonchalamment et attendis, les yeux clos. Des voix me réveillèrent quelques minutes à peine après. J'entendis une clé glisser dans la serrure puis une voix féminine crier :

 **Hey mais la chambre est déjà ouverte !**

J'hésitai entre soupirer et sourire. Je ne fis finalement ni l'un ni l'autre, désireuse de sembler endormie en premier lieu. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, claquant contre le mur. N'ayant pas pu le prévoir, un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Je détestais ne pas pouvoir prévoir ce qu'il se passait. Une seconde voix, masculine cette fois, se prononça :

 **Tu vois, Kise-san, personne ne dévalise notre chambre. On a juste un nouveau colocataire.**

Sa voix me fit frissonner tant elle était calme et… Sensuelle ? Je réalisai ce qu'il avait dit. Kise-san ? Voulait-il parler de Kise Ryota, le joueur de la Génération des Miracles ? Je restai calme histoire de les découvrir un peu au naturel. La voix féminine reprit :

 **Oh ! Il est tout mignon !**

 **Tais-toi, tu vas le réveiller.**

Apparemment, il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Depuis quand Kise Ryota avait une voix féminine ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué ça durant ses spots publicitaires ou ses interviews.

 **Ah… Désolé désolé… Mais tu ne le trouves pas mignon, toi, Midorimacchi ?**

Midorimacchi ? C'était quoi ça comme mot ? Je ne comprenais pas vraiment.

 **Ce n'est pas important, nanodayo.**

Nanodayo ? Ca non plus je ne connaissais pas. Zut, moi qui pensais connaître cette langue parfaitement !

 **Midorimacchi, tu rougis !**

 **C'est faux, nanodayo. Kise-san, rappelle-moi, tu n'avais pas des devoirs en retard ?**

Kise déglutit bruyamment et se mit à pleurnicher. C'est à cet instant que je décidai de me lever. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, comme si je me réveillais, me les frottai et me redressai en m'étirant. J'avais attiré leurs regards, je le savais. Je tournai mon visage aux allures ensommeillées vers eux. Et là, j'eu un choc. Non seulement Kise Ryota dormait dans la même chambre que moi, mais aussi Midorima Shintaro… (D'où le Midorimacchi, sans doute.) Le premier était blond, grand et musclé. Il était fin et un peu féminin, bien que très beau. Ses yeux étaient d'un doré sublime. Le second était grand aussi, et musclé. Ses doigts étaient bandés. Il portait des lunettes aux branches vertes sur ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Sa chevelure était toute aussi verte. Je fis cependant l'endormi qui ne réalisait pas.

 **Salut… Vous êtes sans doute mes camarades de chambre ?**

Kise me fit un sourire ravissant.

 **Visiblement oui ! Je m'appelle Kise Ryota.**

 **Enchanté Ryo-kun. Je m'appelle Satô Kei.**

 **Et je m'appelle Midorima Shintaro, ravi de faire ta connaissance. De quel signe astrologique es-tu ?**

Je le regardais un instant, surprise.

 **Je suis sagittaire, pourquoi ?**

 **C'est une information importante.**

Je haussai les épaules, amusée. Puis je fis mine d'être en choc. Kise se précipita vers moi et passa sa main devant mes yeux dorés.

 **Kei-chan ? Kei-chan ? Tu vas bien ?**

 **Je… Vous… Vous êtes de la Génération des Miracles !** M'exclamai-je.

Midorima sembla un instant gêné tandis que Kise m'adressait un sourire éblouissant.

 **Ouaip ! T'es un fan ?**

 **Evidemment ! Ta technique de Copie est superbe ! Et toi, Shintaro-kun, tes tirs sont uniques et splendides !**

Les deux rosirent légèrement.

 **Merci !** Me fit Kise.

 **Peux-tu éviter de m'appeler par mon prénom s'il te plaît, Satô-san ?** Me demanda, gêné, Midorima.

 **Oh, désolé, je suis français, j'avais oublié qu'au Japon on s'appelait par nos noms de famille.**

 **Tu es français ?!** S'écria Kise.

Je souris.

 **Oui.**

 **C'est génial ! J'ai toujours voulu visiter la France !**

Je ris légèrement, amusée par son enthousiasme.

 **Je t'apprendrai les coutumes japonaises si tu le souhaites, Satô-san.** Me proposa Midorima.

Je le remerciai et acceptai avec joie. Puis je descendis de mon lit et enfilai mes chaussons.

 **Tu vas quelque part ?**

Je me tournai vers Midorima.

 **Oui, je veux courir un peu avant demain.**

 **Demain ? Il se passe quoi demain ?**

 **Je participe à mes premiers cours et je passe les épreuves d'entrée.**

Il sourit alors. C'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire. Je le trouvais très beau ainsi. Je lui rendis son sourire.

 **Bonne chance alors.**

 **Merci.**

Je sortis, emportant des baskets à ma taille dans la main. Kise passa la tête par la porte après mon départ et me cria :

 **Oublie pas, le dîner est à 20h !**

Je le remerciai sur le même ton en partant d'un pas vif vers les casiers. J'y déposai les chaussons et mis mes baskets. Je sortis ensuite et courus dans les bois environnants le dortoir. J'y allai avec pour seul plan mon sens de l'orientation, celui-ci ne m'ayant jamais trompé. Le soleil descendait doucement dans le ciel clair et des rayons roses soulignaient les petits nuages. Les rayons dorés jouaient avec les feuillages du bois et les couleurs délicates dansaient devant mes yeux. Quelques animaux se montraient sur mon passage, curieux. Je leur souriais alors sans pour autant m'arrêter. J'entendis une voix alors que j'approchais de l'arrière du bâtiment. Celle-ci semblait amusée. Un rire lui répondit. Ce rire était très beau, très mélodieux. Je décidai alors d'aller voir de qui il s'agissait. Cachée par les buissons, je vis une jeune femme et un jeune homme qui discutaient joyeusement, se taquinant l'un l'autre. La première avait de beaux cheveux blonds coupés au carré. Elle était plutôt grande pour une fille, bien qu'un peu maigre. Sa poitrine était à peu près aussi volumineuse que la mienne. Le second avait des cheveux bleu nuit et était un peu plus grand que Midorima et Kise. Il était musclé et semblait très proche de cette jeune femme… Je le vis soudain fondre sur les lèvres de la blonde. Celle-ci, bien que surprise, ne résista pas longtemps sous l'assaut. L'homme la plaqua contre le mur en l'embrassant langoureusement et celle-ci gémissait plutôt bruyamment. Les joues rouges, n'ayant pas envie d'assister à la suite, je repartis terminer ma course. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que le jeune homme n'était autre qu'Aomine Daiki, l'As de la Génération de Miracles. Je rosis mais continuai à courir. Je l'avais surpris dans une intimité qui me gênait. J'arrivai finalement dans le bâtiment. J'allai dans la chambre après m'être déchaussé et avoir remis mes chaussons, remettant les baskets dans le casier. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte, un cri me fit sursauter. J'arrêtai tout mouvement, ayant reconnu la voix de Kise.

 **Midorimacchi ! J'y comprends rien !**

Je souris, amusée. Il parlait sans doute des cours. Je poussai la porte et vis Kise avachi sur le bureau, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Midorima lisait un livre à côté de lui.

 **Ryo-kun, ça va ?** M'inquiétais-je.

Il leva un visage plein d'espoir en ma direction.

 **Je t'en supplie, aide moi ! Midorimacchi est un très mauvais professeur !**

Je ris légèrement tandis que Midorima se renfrognait, les sourcils froncés. Je pris une chaise et m'assis à côté de Kise, mon genou touchant le sien, par obligation de proximité. Je me penchai sur son devoir. Il s'agissait de Mathématiques, les Aires et les Périmètres plus précisément. Je déglutis car c'était là mon seul point faible en cours, mais je me remémorai mon vieux cours et me penchai sur l'exercice.

 **Tu vois, ça ? Tu peux me dire à quel polygone ça ressemble ?**

 **C'est… Un rectangle ?…**

 **Non, c'est un trapèze. Là, le côté est plus long qu'en haut, tu vois ? Et les deux côtés, là, ne sont absolument pas parallèles. Les angles ne sont pas non plus droits. Les deux triangles sur le côté complète le trapèze en un rectangle. On te demande la superficie, donc l'aire, d'un triangle. Tu as l'aire du trapèze, déjà. Et tu sais que les deux triangles sont de même taille, comme c'est écris dans l'exercice.**

 **Du coup, je dois… Je ne sais pas…**

 **Tu dois prendre l'aire totale, qui est ici de 420. Tu y soustrais l'aire du trapèze, de 320. Les deux triangles cumulés font donc 100. Tu divises par deux et tu as l'aire d'un seul des triangles. C'est bon ?**

 **Oui, merci ! Tu es mon sauveur Keicchi !**

Je souris, amusée. C'était quoi ce surnom ?

 **Kise-san met « cchi » à la fin des noms de ceux qu'il admire.**

Je remerciai Midorima pour son explication à ma question silencieuse. Ainsi, juste parce que je lui avais expliqué un exercice, Kise m'admirait ? C'était idiot, de mon point de vue, mais je ne mouftai pas, satisfaite néanmoins de ce traitement de faveur. Je montai l'échelle et m'affalai sur mon lit. Soudain, l'image d'Aomine et de cette blonde me revint en mémoire et je commençai à rosir. Mon imagination s'emballait et c'était mauvais pour moi. J'avais toujours trouvé qu'Aomine avait un certain charme… Je ne pouvais donc pas m'empêcher de me demander comment il embrassait, ou si sa peau était douce, ce qui augmentait mes rougeurs. Depuis son fauteuil, Midorima observa mes joues de plus en plus rouges.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Satô-san ?**

 **R-Rien !** Bredouillai-je.

Aussitôt, Kise se désintéressa de ses cours et se tourna vers moi.

 **C'est vrai que tu es tout rouge, Keicchi !**

Cette remarque augmenta mes rougeurs. Je poussai un soupir et m'assis sur mon matelas.

 **C'est rien, je suis gêné de ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, quand je courais.**

 **Et tu as vu quoi ?**

 **A-Aomine Daiki et une fille plutôt jolie…** Bégayai-je, rouge.

Midorima prit quelques rougeurs aussi et se désintéressa - d'apparence du moins - de la discussion. Kise s'approcha de moi, surexcité.

 **Oh ? Aominecchi est casé ?! Avec qui ? Avec qui ?!**

 **J-Je sais pas, je la connais pas. Elle est grande, blonde, et a une plutôt forte poitrine.**

Kise fit une tête choquée puis déçue.

 **J'aurais préféré qu'il en embrasse une autre… Celle-là est en couple avec un ami à moi.**

 **C'est qui ?**

 **Elle s'appelle Sasaki Aoi, et elle est dans l'équipe titulaire de basket-ball féminine. Son copain s'appelle Kasamatsu Yukio, c'est mon ancien capitaine.**

 **Oh, oui, j'avais lu un article sur lui ! Il joue très bien !**

Je souriais, admirative. Je surpris les regards intéressés de mes camarades.

 **Quoi ?** Fis-je, un peu refroidie.

 **Tu en connais beaucoup sur le Basket-ball japonais, pour un étranger. J'ai hâte de te voir jouer, Satô-san.**

Je rosis, gênée.

 **Je… Je ne suis… Je suis très loin de votre niveau, j'en suis sûre. Mais je m'entraîne dur depuis longtemps.**

 **Dis, tu as commencé le Basket-ball à quel âge, Keicchi ?**

Les souvenirs affluèrent alors. Nostalgique, je souris.

 **J'ai commencé aux environ de 10 ans.**

 **Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait aimer le Basket-ball ?** Demanda Kise, curieux.

 **J'ai vu quelqu'un jouer. J'ai été captivé. Du coup j'ai fais quelques recherches, et finalement je suis entré dans un club.**

 **Et pourquoi être venu ici ? Je suis sûr qu'aux Etats-Unis ils ont de meilleures écoles de Basket-ball !**

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

 **J'aime le Japon. Et puis, il y avait vous six, aussi. J'ai toujours eu envie de vous rencontrer, de jouer contre ou avec vous. Et pour ça, il fallait aller au Japon.**

Midorima plongea son regard dans le mien et esquissa un sourire.

 **C'est donc pour nous que tu es venue ici ? Quelle chance que tu sois dans notre chambre, alors.**

 **Oui, j'ai une chance inouïe.**

Je répondis à son sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule au dessus du bureau. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je m'empressai de sauter de mon lit. Je me rattrapai sans problème au sol et me tournai vers mes camarades.

 **Vite, il est déjà 20h et quart !**

Midorima posa son livre et nous pûmes y aller. Kise s'extasiait sur le talent de ses coéquipiers au Basket-ball et je l'écoutais avec attention, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle à manger, je me figeai. De très nombreuses personnes étaient là, mangeant dans un joyeux brouhaha. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je glissai la capuche de mon sweat-shirt sur ma tête. Kise et Midorima me lancèrent un regard surpris. Mon sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à un visage froid. Je leur lançai un regard nerveux en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, les saluai, m'empressai de remplir un plateau et allai m'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, dos contre le mur, sur une petite table solitaire. J'avais fui lâchement et j'allais leur devoir des explications, mais pour l'instant je devais gérer ma peur. Je me forçai à avaler le plat, mastiquant longuement, mais je ne touchai pas à mon dessert, pourtant une superbe part de moelleux au chocolat. Je m'empressai d'aller ranger le plateau puis je courus jusqu'au dortoir. Une fois la porte refermée derrière moi, je poussai un soupir soulagé. Un coup d'œil à mes mains me fit grimacer : je tremblais de tout mon corps. J'inspirai et expirai profondément avant de rejoindre mon lit. Je me roulai en boule, tremblante et encore terrifiée. Presque une demie heure après, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Mes deux camarades entrèrent dans la pièce. Midorima rejoignit son futon sans faire de bruit inutile, mais Kise se planta à côté de mon lit et tira sur mon poignet qui dépassai du lit. Je grimaçai, tremblant plus encore. Nos deux regards dorés se trouvèrent et il relâcha mon poignet, surpris par la peur qui hantait mon regard.

 **P-Pourquoi tu nous as abandonné comme ça Keicchi ? Je… Je croyais que tu nous aimais bien…**

 **Je… Je suis désolé…** Murmurai-je. **C'est à cause de ma phobie…**

 **Ta phobie ?**

 **J'ai peur de la foule…** Soufflai-je à regret.

J'entendis Midorima se lever et je le vis attraper l'épaule de Kise.

 **Laisse le tranquille, il a pas besoin que tu viennes lui reprocher de ne pas avoir mangé avec nous, ce serait ridicule.**

Je remerciai le shooter du regard et celui-ci me sourit doucement. Kise soupira.

 **D'accord. Mais demain, Keicchi, tu me racontes tout, hein ?**

 **Promis.**

Kise sourit, soulagé. Il retira son tee-shirt et son pantalon et alla s'allonger sous sa couette. Midorima se déshabilla presque entièrement, gardant uniquement son boxer noir très simple, et enfila un pyjama : un simple débardeur noir sur un pantalon de jogging vert. Il s'allongea après avoir éteins la lumière. Je murmurai avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres du sommeil :

 **Bonne nuit…**


End file.
